Nicoko Mitsuyazu
Portrait by @Mark, MMD model (don't know if there is a download) also by @Mark. Mark has full rights to this OC, along with Blue but is not the owner. Please respect any edits made by Mark or Blue. Appearance She wears her pink hair in two pigtails that curve outwards and reach her shoulders. Her eyes are violet. Her hair as a child was loose blonde. Her eyes as a child were green. Backstory Koneko lived a happy fun lovely life until she was around 13 when she was bullied to nearly depression, but was pulled out of it by her sisters and a few others, but has perminant mental scars due to it, such as trust issues. Relationships Yandere-chan Yandere-chan is one of her soul friends. If Yandere-chan were to kill this girl, she would receive a large reputation loss almost daily. She has no other relationships. Osana Najimi The two were once friends and it is unknown if this relationship persists. Koneko met Osana a few weeks into the summer at a store, and they had a chat. They became friends, and soon discovered they go to he same high school. Their friendship persists. If Osana is killed infront ok Koneko, she will attack the player, though she is very weak. If Koneko is killed infront of Osana, Osana would run to senpai, then mourn her friends loss the next day. Chiharu Leena The two seen to be close friends, and get along. Routine If she had a routine, she would walk to her locker, go to sit down in class and draw, practice music in the Light Music club, or walk and talk with Yandere-chan. She will then (if not already in class) head to class, go to do another activity (all were stated before), go to the Light Music club (if not in already) and play songs. Yandere-chan can listen if she makes a request. Personality Koneko is bubbly, kind spirited, funny, and playful but hides it under a shy cover, as she has trust issues causing her to be this way. Dispite her appearance being very feminine, she is also somewhat of a tomboy when you get to know her and shatters many "Shy girl" stereotypes, with her shy tomboy-ish attitude also occasionally causing issues. ReplacementPor1.png|Koneko Hayamizu's 2nd portrait PippiHayamizu.png|Koneko Hayamizu's 1st portrait NahimiOkasa.png|Koneko's younger sister PippiHayamizuInGame.png|What Koneko would look like in game (using what resources we have) NahimiOkasaInGame.png|what nahimi would look like in game (with the resources we have) HaksunaHayamizu.png|Her older sister PippiHayamizuProfile.png|What her profile would look like if she were canon (blank profile template by BlueCats) Pippihayamizufullbody.png|Koneko's full body. made and edited by user: blueflames pippicanonhaya.png|what her canon portrait looks like if you mod her in game. koneko.png|Her UPDATED Profile Koneko3.png|New Koneko Konekofanart1.png|Koneko by WorldT on discord konekochild.png|What she might have looked like if she had her childhood haircut in highschool KoneKona.png|A fanart by Greensister|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:GreenSister Pippiart .jpeg|A fan art of her from when she was pippi hayamizu Fan art oc koneko Hayamizu.jpg|a fanart by Dont Ask My Name|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Don_ask_my_name Koneko4.png|4th portrait koneko5.png|5th portrait koneko6.png|koneko's 6th portrait. EYES FIXED! koneko7.png|New portrait. eyebrown added back. Koneko8.png|Maybe final portrait. KonekoYunaBangs.png Kaneko Yan Sim.png|Another MMD rendering. Trivia *You may think of Pippi Osu when you see/hear her old name( Pippi Hayamizu), but the name is purely coincidental. **Her old name was this due to the translation, meaning "Just Kit", which is a reference to her cute/adorable kitty-like appearance. *She got a 12 on the Mary Sue test. (Mainly due to being shy in low school atmosphere) *She would do almost anything to become the light music club leader. *She is a typical Dandere in neutural atmosphere(Coward), but cheery and upbeat in positive atmosphere, and changes to a loner in negative atmosphere (to avoid the killer, although it makes her easier to kill) *If her creator had designed the light music leader, it would be her. She willwant to be the leader, as her creator thinks she "Fits the looks". She will likelyv never actually be in game unless her creator wins the add a character contest, they will add her, and ask if she will be th light music club leader (Sorry for long trivia i didnt know where else to put this) *Her appearance was inspired by a friend of her reator. **Her natural hair color is blonde **Her natural eye color is green *She likes to annoy people. This is when she is not bothered by people around her. *She can break the fourth wall. This is due to knowing she is in a game. She cannot use this to help others, just to occasionally warn them or tell funny jokes that others don't understand due to being in a game. *Her old name is Pippi Hayamizu *Her favorite kanji sentence is 咲より愚かな、みどりよりも愚か！it means "dumber than midori, sillier than saki". *Her favorite song is Shiver from the anime Black Butler *A stocking texture for her, her best friends, and her sisters have been created and will be published in the near future. *She is the first OC to be named Koneko. **She was the first OC named pippi before her name change. ***She is the first Hayamizu OC *She keeps blankets and stuffed animals in a bag hidden in her class *Portrait by MarkMoss Fanart Gallery! *Those who are fans of the Hayamizu Trio group of the three sisters have created some lovely fanart. As koneko is the main, she will be the "go to page" for the three for now. Fan art oc koneko Hayamizu.jpg|Thanks Don Ask My Name! Pippiart .jpeg|Thanks, Arty_Hannah_ on instagram!|linktext=A fanart by instagram user arty_hannah_. Thanks! Konekobluecats1finished.png|A test drawing of koneko KoneKona.png|Thanks, Greensister! Konekofanart1.png|Thank you WorldT on Discord! Family.png|thank you, Don Ask My Name! Koneko kisekae.png|Thanks again, GreenSister! ThanksDonAskMyName.jpg|Thanks, again, don ask my name!! Sketch.png|Thanks , Antoninko Screenshot from 2016-04-21 21-14-31.png|Thank you, autmn!! KonekoAnimee.png|Thanks, sixbytecookie! KonekoStockings.png|Her stockings (Created by Bluecats] Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Bluecats' OCs Category:Students Category:Hayamizu Trio Category:Light Music Club